jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
''' Captain Hook '''is a main Disney Junior animated TV series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Captain Hook is voiced by Corey Burton Role in the series In this preschooler-age series, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are the main antagonists that Hook's pirate rival Jake and his young crew outwit while searching for treasure. After Peter Pan left Never Land for outside adventure, Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left a crew of pirates to keep him at bay. Usually, Hook can be found searching for treasure. While he searches for treasure every now and then; he usually intends to steal someone else's instead. Instead of his previous crew, Hook's latest crew consists of himself, Smee and two new pirates known as Sharky and Bones. As mentioned, Hook's main objective throughout the series is to collect as much treasure as possible, even if it means stealing it from someone else. To achieve this goal, Hook often uses one of his special hooks, created for treasure hunting. Some of the hooks include a propeller hook to give the captain flight, a plunger hook to grasp treasure, and even a butterfly net hook. Hook's mother, known as Mama Hook, made a special appearance in the series, later becoming a recurring character. The episode Hook and the itty-bitty Kitty! introduced Red Jessica, a swashbuckling pirate gal that Captain Hook fell in love with, though she is apparently unaware of his affections. Whenever something goes wrong, Hook would exclaim "Blast!'. Gallery of Captain Hook images. Blues.JPG|Captain Hook and Sharky and Bones playing the blues. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee in the jungle.JPG|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee in the jungle. Captain Hook and the crew in the dark.JPG|Captain Hook and his crew in the dark. Captain Hook with his fly swater hook.JPG|Captain Hook with his fly swatter hook. Captain Hook with a basket ball.JPG|Captain Hook holding a basket ball. VkDvxHT3mCrRH8CIszSwwNNNJXw.jpg|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Pirate Hero!.PNG|Captain Hook. Captain Hook aboard the Jolly Roger-1-.jpg|Captain Hook aboard the Jolly Roger. Jake giving Captain Hook's hat back.PNG|Jake giving Captain Hook his hat back. Captain Hook without his hat.PNG|Captain Hook without his Hat. Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger.PNG|Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap4.png|Hook and Smee aboard the Jolly Roger Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap5.png|Hook and his crew 8889_hook_cardboard_Cutout_1209.jpg|Hook and Smee 640px-SkullyandHookScreencap.png|Hook and Skully Screen-shot-2012-10-06-at-12-25-03-pm.png Holidayjake.jpg hook-and-smee2.jpg|Hook and Smee Spyglass 640px-126795_0011_ful.jpg|hook and his crew with Peters' Shadow 12912-1-33.jpg|Hook and Smee in the Coral Cove f9b96248e1.jpg|Hook and Smee aboard Bucky 126795_0042_ful.jpg|Hook And Peter 9b2d248e0a.jpg|Hook and Smee with Tick Tock Croc 123921_0490023_pre.jpg|Hook,Smee and the Orange Octopus 128873_0097_ful.jpg|Peter swiping the other half of the Pirate Code from a sleeping Hook. jakepirates2.jpg|Hook welcoming his mother aboard the Jolly Roger Hook_in_Jake_and_The_Neverland_Pirates.jpg|Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger during the intro. F43B2A7CB4EC63634FB40B_Large.jpg|Hook aboard the Jolly Rodger Hook_Smee.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates_15.jpg|Hook Smee and the Never Bird hook and jake.jpg|Hook and Jake hook and smee.jpg|Hook and Smee again Hook_Smee2.jpg|Hook and Smee inside the Wooden Elephant Hook and croc.jpg|Hook and Tick Tock Croc in Crocodile Creek Hookcrew.jpg|All hands on Deck hook captured peter's shadow.png|Hook: At last Peter Pan's Shadow is mine CaptHook_crew.jpg|Hook and Crew Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg HoilldayTreasure.jpg 640px-IbcLoUgOyx39iS.png 640px-Ibt8Y9VlxwDP0n.png 640px-IVFmQVY4UHiHL.png Sharky and hook.png hook crew.png|Bones, Sharky and Captain Hook Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates_Night_of_the_Golden_Pirate_Pumpkin.jpg hook and smee3.jpg Hook in seahorse round up.jpg|Hook with The Seahorses Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky 2012 DVDRip tinymoviez single link.jpg|Hook and Smee on top of Skull Rock 504 126057 0016 pre.jpg Hook,Marina and Jakes crew.jpg PeterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg 640px-Jakepirates1 (2).jpg 640px-Jake.And.The.Never.Land.Pirates.Peter.Pan.Returns.2011..png|Hook and his crews defeat in ( Peter Pan Returns) 125479518.jpg|Hook stealing the leaves of The Golden Tree 146299062.jpg|Hook and Smee with the Purple Octopus 149388533.jpg 148793857.jpg 148793859.jpg 148793858.jpg 148793856.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg HookTiki.jpg|Hook in Tiki Forest Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Funny Characters Category:Main Characters